Starting a New Life
by christis
Summary: Harry quietly reflects about the aftermath of the war


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or associated characters. I do not make any money for writing this story.

Title: Starting a New Life (Sequel to "Sneaking Around")

Pairings: H/D

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and her associates own these characters. I write for fun not profit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously:_

_Taking Harry's hand in his, he entwines their fingers, resting their joined hands over his heart. Kissing the top of Harry's head, he whispers softly, "I love you so much," as they drift off to sleep._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry rubs his eyes as he casts a Tempus spell to see what time it is. Seeing that it is only 3:30 a.m., he yawns, stretches, and settles back into Draco's arms. He smiles slightly to himself as he remembers the previous few weeks.

He was finally able spend time with Draco after being in the Hospital Wing for six, long weeks to heal after the Final Battle had finally taken place. He had been severely injured, and Madame Pomfrey decided it was imperative that he be placed in a healing coma until she felt that he was no longer in imminent danger of dying.

Draco and his best friends, Ron and Hermione, as well as the Wizarding World at large, had held their breath until they knew that their hero was out of the woods.

Harry wakes up after two and a half weeks, but needs more in-depth healing on a few injuries that could not be done while in a coma. The most severe of the injuries is to his left leg. The bones and muscles were severely crushed, and twisted, and the Skele-Gro Potion only helps so much. It took Madam Pomfrey and three specialists from St Mungo's another two weeks of very intensive and painful treatments to correct most of the remaining damage. Even then, there is some residual damage that the four finally agree they aren't going to be able to correct. So Harry spent the last week and a half working with a physical therapist to strengthen his leg. Now he is able to walk with hardly any pain at all.

During his time in the Hospital Wing, Harry had many visitors, much to his chagrin. His friends he could deal with. It is when all the foreign dignitaries started traipsing in that he really became uncomfortable. Ah, but this is a story for another time.

Harry and Draco are relieved when Madam Pomfrey informs them that Harry is finally ready to be released, and make plans to meet later that evening.

Sighing again, Harry is happy to be out and about and finally with his love. And engaged. They're actually engaged. He remembers how anxious he is when he finally makes the decision to ask Draco, and how ecstatic when Draco says yes.

Now, as he looks at the blonde beauty next to him, Harry can't help but lean up and gently kiss Draco on his chin. Draco sighs, and, even though he is asleep, pulls Harry closer. Harry smiles at this. This also has him feeling quite frisky all of a sudden.

Smiling to himself, Harry carefully extricates himself from Draco's arms. Being mindful to not take the blankets with him, he slowly scoots down to the end of the bed. Once there, he shimmies his way back up a bit, so he is lying between Draco's legs. He exhales a soft breath over his sleeping lover's flaccid member, watching as it twitches in response.

Happy with the response so far, Harry continues by taking Draco's cock in his mouth, working it to semi-hardness. When this is done, Harry gently pulls himself up Draco's body so he is straddling him. Once he is comfortably settled, Harry leans over and starts to kiss Draco awake.

It takes a few seconds for Draco to become aware of what is going on. He feels light kisses on his face and realizes that it is Harry. When he opens his eyes, liquid grey are staring into verdant green. Smirking, Draco whispers, "Can I help you, lover?"

Giggling, Harry responds, "Nope, I've got everything under control."

Now that Draco is awake, Harry leans in to capture his mouth in a deep, fiery kiss. They both groan, as Harry whispers, "God, Draco, I need you."

"Of course, love. What do you need me to do for you?"

Harry sighs, and says, "Just indulge me, please. This is something I've been wanting to try for awhile now."

Draco nods and lets Harry take control. Harry leans up as he reaches behind himself and whispers Lubricating and Stretching spells on his bum and then another Lubricating spell on Draco's cock.

Now that he is ready, Harry closes his eyes, reaches behind him and takes Draco's cock in his hand. He holds it steady as he slowly lowers himself a little at a time. Draco runs his hands up and down Harry's thighs to help keep him relaxed. When Harry is fully seated, he lets out the breath he isn't aware of holding and opens his eyes. He looks down at Draco, who smiles at him, and says, "It's your show love."

Harry nods and entwines their fingers. Draco has pulled his legs up so that they are bent at the knee. This is the perfect leverage when Harry starts to move up and down on his fiance's cock. He does this slowly at first, maintaining eye contact at all times. Draco watches his dark-haired beauty let go and lose control. They are both breathing and panting heavily now, and Harry's cock is leaking copious amounts of pre-cum.

"Oh my Draco, I love you so much."

Draco can only nod. He is beyond words at the moment. He reaches up to try and take Harry's cock in his hand, as it is obvious that Harry is nearing his breaking point. Harry shakes his head, and gasps out, "No!"

Draco is somewhat confused by this, but lets it go. Draco feels the familiar rumble in his gut that signals his impending orgasm. He gasps, and says, "Close Harry, so close."

Harry moans, and says "Oh yes baby, me too."

Draco starts thrusting his hips now, in counter-point with Harry's pushes down, trying to get that last little bit of friction needed to push them over the edge. All of a sudden, Harry cries out, "Oh god, Draco now, baby now!" and is coming hard and spectacularly all over Draco's stomach, chest, chin and cheeks.

Seeing Harry lose control like this pushes Draco over the edge as well, and he is coming just seconds after Harry, screaming out his release as he bathes his lover's hot, tight channel with his seed.

Harry can't hold himself up anymore. Releasing Draco's hands, and lifting himself gingerly off of his cock, he flops onto Draco's chest, still trying to catch his breath. Draco, also still catching his breath, brings his arms up and wraps them around Harry. Turning his head, he kisses the side of Harry's head that he can reach.

Finally able to breathe normally again, he chuckles, and asks, "What was that all about?"

Thinking quietly for a moment, Harry sighs finally, and says, "Just needed proof that I am actually alive, and here with you."

Tightening his hold slightly, he turns them so that he is on his side, with Harry wrapped securely in his arms, their legs entwined. "Is there something that you need or want to talk about, my darling?"

Again, Harry ponders his answer for a moment. "While I was in the hospital, I was aware of everything going on around me and I was so scared that I wouldn't survive. I knew you, Ron and Hermione were there and encouraging me. I was trying to answer you, but couldn't get my body to cooperate." He stops for a moment, his breath hitching.

Draco pulls him closer, holds him a little tighter. Kissing his cheek, he says, "It's okay Harry. You don't have to explain anything right now. Let's just lay here, holding each other and enjoying the moment. We have plenty of time to talk about it."

Letting out a shaky breath, Harry nods against his lover's chest, and says, "Thank you for understanding Draco. I love you."

With another soft laugh, Draco again takes Harry's hand, entwines their fingers and lays them over his heart. "I love you, too Harry. I love you, too."

As the sun comes up, two exhausted, yet sated lovers finally drift back to sleep.


End file.
